Rosallyn and the Black Order
by rockerXoXhinata
Summary: Rosallyn thought she was an ordinary human girl living in the twenty-first century... At least she thought so. When she has a dream of Lavi and Allen from D. Gray-man, she thought things couldn't get worse. But they do. Read to find out! POV-first person.
1. Author Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey there everyone! I am new to the scene of publishing fan-fictions on this amazing site! So if you decide to read the prologue, please give me constructive criticism! My pen name is rockerXoXhinata, which at one point was the name of my first youtube account. When I first started watching D. Gray-man, I wasn't sure about it. But now, I think it's my favourite (next to Naruto in second.)!

I will now post a disclaimer for the whole story right now:

**DISCLAIMER **(see I put it in CAPS and bold!): I do not own D. Gray-man (or Naruto). That right belongs to Hoshino Katsura (Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto), and I believe Funimation also owns the rights.

If I owned D. Gray-man, I would change plenty of things! Should I list them all? I'll let my readers decide! SO make sure you tell me what you think of my prologue!

~rockerXoXhinata

P.S. _Italics_ represent the main characters dreams, and '_Italics_' like this, represent her thinking to herself or in her dreams.


	2. Prologue: Dreams and Innocence

**Prologue: Dreams and Innocence**

_His red hair is matted with blood. It is hard to tell since they were the same shade, but he smelt of bloodshed from even a foot away. Another man with gray hair, but a young looking face is standing beside him. On his arm, is attached a claw-like weapon. 'Where did these men come from?' I asked myself. The gray haired man is also covered with blood. They both stand in front of a woman with blonde hair._

"_What do you want with me?" She squeaked at them. The red haired man laughed. He brought down his weapon upon her, but she rolled out of the way and her appearance changed. She now was a grotesque creature with a fire in her eyes, and a gun for a nose._

"_HAHA boys! I am a level two akuma, and I have sworn to the Millennium Earl that I will destroy all exorcists!" She said to them. 'What is an akuma?' I ask again. But it seems that the two men cannot hear me. The gray haired man howls at the akuma, and they both attack with their weapons. Together, they manage to bring down this 'akuma'._

'_Hello?' I say, but both men ignore me, and turn to each other. "I think we're done here." The red haired man said, and he finally turned to face me._

_I get my first glance at him, and I notice that he has an eye patch over his right eye, and his left eye is the deepest shade of green. His mouth is a straight line as he gazes his eye across the empty field._

"_I can feel another presence, but I do not see anything." He stated. The gray haired man nodded to show that he agreed. 'Why do these men talk like they're from another century?' That's when I also noticed what they were wearing. The black coats were buttoned up to their necks, the red haired man was wearing an orange scarf, and the gray haired man had a scar upon his left eye. They were definitely dressed like they were from a different time._

"_I cannot find the person, Lavi." The gray haired man said to his companion._

"_Well, look harder Allen." Lavi said back. I sighed. 'This is going to be hard.' I crept closer to the man named Lavi, and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around quickly to face me. 'It looks like they can feel my touch, but can't hear me…'_

"_Al__—__" He started, but the man named Allen was on the other side of the field. He stared directly at me. In fact, he was staring with his one eye straight into my right eye. Allen, who heard Lavi start to call him, looked over. When he noticed Lavi staring into space, he ran over._

"_What's up?" He asked._

_Lavi's eye changed to one of surprise. "Oh, Allen! I found the person we were looking for." He was about to reach out to touch me __—_

_The scene changed. I was now hanging from a high wall by chains._

"_Look at how pathetic she is." A girl with purple spiky hair made her way through a door frame. "Maybe she could be some use to us Millennium Earl."_

_A round man with a large, toothy smile came through the same doorway. "I'm afraid not, Rhode. She is compatible with Innocence because she can see the exorcists. However, she hasn't found the Innocence yet. We'll deal with her after she joins the Order." The Earl stops in front of my face. "You're extremely lucky that I can't kill you here." _

I wake up panting, and drenched in sweat. '_That was the first time I've ever had that dream… What did it mean?_' I push back the covers and look around the room. I sigh. '_At least I'm still at home.'_ I get out of bed to make my way downstairs. I notice that all the lights are off, so I decide to take a look at the clock. I groan. '_It's only four-thirty._' I walk over to the window to see that the street light was bright, and it made the snow on the ground glitter.

I smile. Even though I didn't enjoy winter, the snow that came with it was gorgeous. That was when I saw a shadow of a man lurking behind the tree on my front yard. '_What the hell?_'. I blink my eyes, and then the man turned to face me. His eyes were bright yellow, and he smiled. His teeth were shiny, and the street light reflected off them. This time I rub my eyes and then look back to the tree, to find that the man had disappeared.

I shake my head, and sit down on the couch in the living room. I continue thinking about the dream. "It was so real…" I whisper. I think back to how that was the first dream I've ever had about D. Gray-man. "Lavi…" I sigh. _He was also incredibly real._ I rest my head on the pillow and then pass out.

_I open my eyes to see Lavi's eye looking into mine. I smile. He smiles back. "Have you found your Innocence?" He asks me. _

_I reply by shaking my head. "No…" I mutter under my breath. "I'm sure I'll find it soon though."_

_Lavi smiles again. "Good! I can't wait until you join the Black Order!" He stands up and pats me on the head. "See you soon!" His image fades out, and the last thing that fades is his smile. I smile to myself one last time—_

_I sit in a chair in a black circular room. 'Where am I?'. Faintly, a glowing orb appears, and as it comes closer, I can feel the energy emitting from it. 'Is that what a real Innocence looks like?'. _

_As though the orb can hear my thoughts, it glides closer to me. It stops in front of my face, and now I can feel the heat coming off of it. 'It is an Innocence!' The orb glides even closer, and finally passes right through my chest. I can now feel the energy from it inside of me. I smile, and think 'Wow, I can't believe this is just a dream—'_

I wake up again for real, and feel a burning sensation around my heart. I fast walk up to my room and shut the door. I turn on the light, and rush over to the mirror closet doors.

I lift up my shirt to see an intricate pattern of swirls around where my heart would be. The swirls made flowers across my chest, that looked a lot like Japanese cherry blossoms. I stood there in front of the mirrors with my mouth wide open and my shirt lifted up. I turn my head to look at the alarm clock on my desk. 6:30. I sigh and let my shirt fall. "I'd better get ready for school…" I say to myself, and start pulling out the clothes I want to wear for this turning point of my life.


	3. Author Note 2

Author Note:

Thanks so much for your anonymous review (it's not great that it's anonymous, but thank you for reviewing! 'I never knew that a prologue could be this interesting'. I love my prologue! Thank you very much for reviewing it!

I'm currently working on chapter one right now, so make sure you check next week to see if it's been posted!

I hope you know what D. Gray-man is so you can understand who the characters are, but I will also try to introduce them as well. I hope when I post chapter one you will also review it (: thank you!

**~rockerXoXhinata**


	4. Chapter 1: Lavi in the Halls

Hey, o'chibi! Thanks for your review! (: I actually don't have a life, so I tried to finish typing this as soon as I could and post it just for you! I actually just finished my semester one exams, so I have the next two days off from school!

To anyone else that is reading this, please make sure you review it! (I have allowed anonymous reviews for those that don't want to be known. Although, technically I wouldn't know you, even if you left a name.)

I'll probably try to update at least once a week, and if not, it will be every two weeks.

Chapter One: Lavi in the Halls

School is the most boring thing in the world. There's always a daily routine, one that you will remember even when you're forty and done school. I decided to put on as many layers as I could for two reasons. It was the beginning of February, and I have that design on my chest. Speaking of which, it's started spreading. Yay. It's made its way up to my left shoulder and down to my bellybutton.

It's 7:30, and I have to leave in fifteen minutes. Stupid school. I turn on my laptop and click on my Favourites to click the link to the D. Gray-man manga. So far I haven't seen any signs of the creeper, Allen, or Lavi. I smile, and start to read the latest chapter.

I finish, and look at the clock. Perfect! I wasted fifteen minutes. I turn off my laptop and grab my schoolbag. I lock the door as I leave and start thinking about what happened in the past three hours: I had a dream of Lavi and Allen, then it changed to one of the Millennium Earl, and Rhode. I wake up to see a creepy man on the front yard, and then pass out again. Lavi asks if I have my Innocence in a dream, and then I dream of getting my Innocence. What a great morning! Not.

I get to school with ten minutes to spare. I visit my locker to drop off my coat and my lunch. It's the first day of second semester so my homeroom has changed. It's English, and it's downstairs. I sigh as I slowly make my way back down the main steps, and down the hallway where my class was. I see that the door is open, and as I walk through the doorway, the morning bell rings. I'm stuck standing in front of the chalkboard, as the teacher takes his time to put an overhead drawing of a seating plan onto the overhead projector.

When it's finally up, I notice that I've been placed beside my ex-crush. Yay. Last year he broke my heart by lying to me straight to my face. I decide not to waste anymore time, and I sit in my assigned seat. '_This was going to be a long five months'_.

I wait silently as more people walked in (there was a five minute period were students could go to class before they were late), and at the last possible moment, my ex-crush walked in._ 'Yay'_, I say to myself for a third time in one day.

He stares blankly at the overhead screen with the seating plan. He shrugs, and sits down next to me.

"Hey Rosallyn." He says to me coolly.

'_Pfft. Acting like nothing even happened last year… What a jerk!'_ I think, but I reply to him with my own shrug.

English class drags by extremely slowly. I watch the clock tick as the teacher goes on and on about reviewing English poetry terms. I hardly pay attention. After all, it's only the first day.

_RING!_

The bell to signal the end of class rings. _Finally! _I scream to myself. I make it into the hallway only to be disappointed. I see Lavi (only we've never technically met), and he's dressed in a suit. Why you may ask? He's trying to blend in. Only, a tux is not blending in, in the 21st century, and he's still wearing his headband (the turquoise coloured one) and his eye patch. Yikes.

I sigh, and he makes his way over to me. Many people in the hall are gazing at him with weird looks.

"Hi! Are you," he glances down to his hand, "Rosallyn?"

"Yes I am." I reply to him.

"Great! If you could just come with me…" He trails off.

"It almost sounds like you're trying to kidnap me."

He blushes, and scratches his head. "Well, Bookman sent me here to fetch you. I don't even know where I am."

"You're in the future." I say mystically.

He stops scratching his head, a gives me an odd look. "How do you know I'm in the future?"

"Because I just know. Can we talk more about this at lunch? You can continue stalking me if you want…" I say to him, and I start to walk to my next class. He stops me by grabbing my wrist.

"Wait…" He mutters.

I turn my head. "Yes?"

"Don't you want to know my name since I already have yours?" He asked.

I smile at him. "Bookmen don't have names." He opened his mouth in shock, and he dropped my wrist. I continued walking to class.

My second class goes by faster than I knew possible, and it was finally lunch time. Lavi is standing against the wall again, but this time he is dressed more like the twenty-first century. He's wearing a pair of light wash jeans and a dark green sweater. Like the colour of his eye. He swapped his turquoise headband for a black one. However, his mouth is a straight line when he sees me.

"So what was that comment supposed to mean?" He says as he follows me to my locker.

"I'll show you after I eat my lunch." I reply to him as I get my lunch out. I make my way over to where my friends usually sit.

"Hey Rosallyn!" My friend, Casey, says as I sit next to them. Alexandra, Victoria, and Isabell, are all sitting around her.

"Hey guys!" I reply, giving them a sincere smile. Honestly, I was extremely happy to see them after this horrible day.

Lavi tilts his head to one side. "Guys? But they are clearly girls…" He says aloud. Everyone in the group, including me, gives him a look like he doesn't know what he's talking about.

I laugh to try and show it's a joke. "Ah, ha, ha! What a funny guy! He thinks he's living in the 19th century!"

All of my friends give a nervous, uncertain laugh, but we continue to do what we were doing before.

Lavi notices we were all sitting down, so he sat down as well. On his knees. Like they do in Japan when you're eating. I sigh, and laugh to myself.

"Why aren't you sitting like this?" He asks me, but my friends hear it too.

"Because they do that in Japan. I live in Canada." I reply to him.

"Oh. Then why didn't the North American Branch send someone to get you?" He asks.

Now my friends are giving Lavi looks that are saying they think he's a psycho.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about…" I try to reason with my friends. But they're nowhere in sight. I sigh again. I stretch out my legs.

"I thought this would have been a secret mission?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?"

I sigh. "I thought only Accommodators, and Exorcists could know about the Black Order."

"How do you—" He starts, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"I'll show you in a minute. We have to go to the library." At this, Lavi's eye lights up like the first of July (or the fourth if you're American). I laugh, and throw out my garbage. I put the rest of my lunch into my schoolbag.

I walk down the one hall and into the library. Lavi is following me, like a lost puppy. Only, he would be, if he ventured by himself.

As soon as we enter, I look to see if a computer is empty. I assumed there would be plenty of them not being used because it's only the first day of semester two. Lavi sounds disappointed that the library isn't as big as he thought it was.

"What's that?" He asks, and points to the computer. The librarian shushes Lavi.

"A computer." I whisper as a reply. I sit down at the first available one and log on. He sits next to me on another chair, and stares with awe at the computer.

"What did you want to show me?" He asks, still staring at the computer as I click on the Internet link.

"You'll see." I reply, as I type in the Wikipedia web address.


	5. Chapter 2: Technology and Portals

**Disclaimer: **This chapter contains possible spoilers to those of you who haven't been reading the manga! I don't own any of the D. Gray-man plot! I only own the character Rosallyn so far!

**P.S. **So far: NINE people have favourited this story! Thank you so much! (:

**P.P.S. **I'm also extremely sorry that is chapter is quite short, but I couldn't really think of anything else to write for it! I find that this chapter is more straight to the point.

**Chapter 2: Lavi Meets Technology and There's a Portal on the School Yard?**

My name is Rosallyn, and of course you would think that I was an ordinary sixteen year old human. Well, you guessed wrong! I am what's known as an Accommodator for Innocence, a "so-called" weapon that is used to fight against the Millennium Earl. I have already been synced with my Innocence as a Parasitic-Type, which means I'll be exactly like Allen Walker (Yippie, this means I'll eat to my heart's content and won't get fat!).

My Innocence is already fused into my body, and doesn't have to be made into a weapon, which is for someone who is an Equip-Type like Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda. You may be asking: "Why do you know all this?". Well, D. Gray-man was, and could very well still be, a popular anime and manga. I have read background information about the series and found very small details from watching the show itself. Lavi, who hasn't introduced himself yet, was sent by the main headquarters of the Black Order to "fetch" me.

Right now, Lavi is sitting next to me. I'm on a computer in the school library during lunch, to prove to him that he is in the future!

"So…" Lavi whispers next to me, being a lot quieter than last time. I guess he didn't want to be yelled at again by the librarian.

I finish pulling up the D. Gray-man article on Wikipedia, and move over a bit. "Read this." I tell him.

Intrigued by the fact that he gets to read something, he read the whole main page in five minutes. "H-How is this possible?" He cries, which gets us kicked out of the library by a very stern librarian.

We walk outside so we can talk a little more privately. Once there, we resume the conversation.

"So, I'm supposed to be a fictional character that was made up by," He looks down at his hand, "Katsura Hoshino?"

"Yes." I reply sadly. "I don't know how you're in the real world, but this is something to write down in those history books!"

"For sure. So this how you knew everything. That Bookmen don't have names, the reason I came to get you, and all about the exorcists. Today's date is?"

"February third, the year two thousand and eleven." I reply to him.

"I see. When I came here it was August ninth, the year eighteen hundred and sixty-two."

"That's a long time ago." I reply back to him.

"I'm going to quiz you." He says. He must be joking. A quiz? Really?

"Quick," he starts, "What's my name?"

"Lavi, your forty-ninth alias since becoming a Bookman." I reply easily. He looks stunned.

"Okay…, where was the original headquarters located?" He asks.

"France." I reply. Again, it was too easy. "Can we stop with the quiz questions? I don't want to answer anymore." I reply, and I make my way over to one of the bleachers so I could sit down.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I don't feel too well."

"It's probably your Innocence reacting to mine." He pulls a hammer out of his hip pouch, and twirls it between his fingers.

"Oh, right. I forgot all about that." I say, and force a smile at the end.

"You don't look so well…" He says and sits down next to me on the snow covered bleacher. He places the back of his hand to my forehead. "You don't have a fever…"

I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Maybe we should just go to wherever you were going to take me…" I say, and suddenly feel the urge to puke. I lean over to the side and puke on the ground next to the bleacher.

"Yes, maybe we should." Lavi says, and grabs hold of my hand. I look above the football field and notice a shimmering circle of light. A portal. From the arc.

We move swiftly, and then he takes hold of his hammer. "Big hammer, little hammer! Grow, grow, grow!" He says to it. The hammer is now his height, and pointing to the portal.

"I want you to hold on tight, alright Rosallyn?" He asks, and I nod my head to reply. I didn't want to speak because I was afraid that I would puke again. I tightly take hold of the hammer. He places one of his hands over mine, and his other is tightly gripping the hammer above my hands.

"EXTEND!" Lavi shouts. The hammer starts extending towards the shimmering light. I can feel the air pushing through my hair, and I want to laugh and scream with joy, but I still feel nauseous.

The light envelops us and I can feel the sensation of flying, as the hammer keeps extending through the portal. I would soon be at my final destination.


	6. Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End**

So…, my name is Rosallyn. Yesterday, I was a full-time high school student. Today it all changed.

Lavi (you know, one of the really good-looking characters from D. Gray-man) showed up at my school. I meant to ask him how he got there, but I found out later. After I got sick.

Lavi decided to take us to the Black Order, an organization for people who are compatible with Innocence, through a portal from the arc (the one that Allen can control). Innocence is a substance that allows exorcists, the people that contain Innocence, to fight against the Millennium Earl's weapons that are known as Akuma. While in the portal, I felt like I was flying and still felt nauseous.

I think I may have even passed out…\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

My hand is clutched around the edge of a bed sheet. _Am I at home? Was it all a dream?_ I can feel my eyes fluttering open as I am blinded by very bright lights. As soon as my eyes adjust, I look next to me and see that the clothes I was wearing (a T-shirt and a pair of jeans) were draped over a chair. I pull a bit a the sheet back to see that I am wearing a very expensive looking silk nightdress. Like the kind women would probably wear during this time.

I sigh. _It really happened._ I look around the room and see that there are five people standing at the end of the bed. _Why didn't I notice them before!_ I cry to myself. Lavi, Allen, Linalee, Komui, and the matron are staring at me. I stare back.

The matron hurries to my side. "You are awake!" She says. I don't shift my gaze from the other four at the end of my bed. Lavi is pretending he doesn't know me. _Really!_ He turns his head towards me, and our eyes meet. For a moment I feel odd, like there was a fire burning inside. Lavi quickly shifts his gaze to something else, but not quick enough. I noticed a light blush on his face before he looked away.

Linalee notices this strange interaction, but doesn't say anything. Instead, she decides to comment about my markings. It is now at my elbow on my left arm, and still down to my bellybutton.

"Did it hurt?" She asks while gazing at me, and I think of that one extremely cheesy pick-up line. Allen, Lavi and Komui look at me.

"This?" I ask back, motioning to my markings.

"Yes." Linalee replies, sounding a little annoyed.

"It hurt when I first got it. When it extends, I don't really feel anything." I reply, and I notice that Komui is analyzing what I said.

"Interesting…" He says. He turns his head to Lavi. "You said she was from the future?"

Lavi shifts uncomfortably. "Um, that's what she told me."

Komui scratches his chin. "Curious…," he says, "Very curious." He snaps his finger, and Linalee pulls out her clipboard.

"I hope you caught all that, my dear sister." Komui says, and retreats from the room. Linalee is writing furiously as she follows him out of the room.

The only people left in the room are Allen, Lavi, and the matron. I start feeling a little nervous. The matron, still standing next to my bed, clears her throat.

"Dear, are you hungry?" She asks me.

I open my mouth to reply, but my stomach grumbles. I blush. _Well, that was embarrassing… _

The three of them laugh. The matron straightens up. "What do you want Jerry to make for you?"

"W-what time is it?" I ask, still a little nervous (possibly because Lavi and Allen Walker are standing in front of me!), and a bit embarrassed from my stomach.

"It's four in the afternoon." The matron replies.

"Could I just have a steak medium-well, and some mashed potatoes?" I ask her.

"Of course." She replies and leaves the room. That leaves me with two guys in here. _Didn't they think of this awkward moment before they all left?_

Lavi and Allen stand staring at me. Lavi sighs and sits at the end of the bed.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks. Allen looks confused.

"Yes I am. Thank you." I reply. I'm feeling a little uncomfortable that the two of the most popular guys from D. Gray-man are standing in front of me.

Allen sits down on the opposite side that Lavi is on. He clears his throat.

"Yes?" I ask him.

"Oh!" He says startled, I'm guessing from the fact that I was able to calmly speak to him. I sigh.

"Is it true," he starts, "that you're actually from the future?"

Lavi laughs almost as if Allen told the most hilarious joke in the world. "Oh, Allen." He says. "You shouldn't pester the lady with such silly questions…" He states.

"You're the one to talk…" I mutter under my breath, but still loud enough for both Lavi and Allen to hear me. Lavi looks stunned. Allen chuckles.

"Yes, it's true." I tell him. "I am from the future. I'm sure Lavi has told you everything I told him."

Allen stares at me. "Yes, he did. You know everything about the Black Order. You even know who I am."

I nod my head to agree with him. Allen sighs and leaves the room. Now this leaves me alone with Lavi.

I shift uncomfortably in the bed. "What's up?" He asks, noticing my awkwardness.

"Oh, I was just wondering if my family knows I'm gone." I tell him honestly.

"You don't have to worry. Panda came with me and he modified all the memories of the people you knew. Now you've never even existed."

I open my mouth open in shock. So much for going home when this stupid war was over. I start to cry because I'm in so much shock. Lavi looks surprised. Before he can say anything, the Matron comes in with the food I had asked for.

I watch her through blurry eyes as she quickly sets the tray on the bedside table. She turns and wraps her arms around me. While she does this, she glares at Lavi.

"I didn't do anything to her! All I said was that no one would remember her from the time that she came from!" He exclaims. I give a big loud sob, and continue crying.

The Matron ignores Lavi's comment and says, "Dear, your food is on the bedside table. I'll leave now, and this young man will come with me." She lets go of me, and pushes Lavi out of the room.

Now there is silence. I eat in silence. I think in silence. I would be surprised if someone didn't go crazy because of it.

I notice that my coat is on the chair with the other clothes I was wearing. I get out of the bed and get changed into them. I lay the nightdress on the chair. I put my coat on and go through my pockets. I had a full pack of mint gum (my favourite!) and my iPod touch (a device I couldn't live without!). I turn on my iPod and change it to one of my favourite songs.

With a new start to my life, I decide to venture through the maze of the Black Order.


End file.
